Los Santos
Special Thanks To GTA Wiki For This Page! Los Santos is a fictional city located in the southwestern United States in Los Santos County within the State of San Andreas. GTA V is the city's second appearance in the series after GTA San Andreas, with Los Santos being much more detailed, larger, and geographically accurate. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California, and its greater metropolitan area. Los Santos is Spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels", which is the translation of Los Angeles. Like its real-life counterpart of LA, Los Santos is a huge and sprawling metropolis with various different cultures, ranging from the prestigious film-making industry of Vinewood to the suburban hood life of Davis, just to name a couple. Like Liberty City in GTA IV, the time and date of the city is the same as the year the game was released (2013). GTA V's rendition of Los Santos is divided into the sections of North Los Santos, East Los Santos, West Los Santos and South Los Santos, in which beneath the sections, the streets are divided into districts. There is one incorporated city in Los Santos. The city is served by the Los Santos International Airport, which is one of the busiest airports in the world. Los Santos also has an extensivetransit system that reaches all around the city. It is the County Seat of Los Santos County, and the Principal City of the Los Santos Metropolitan Area which includes all of Los Santos and Blaine County. Districts/Neighborhoods Central Los Santos Central Los Santos districts make up the area of Downtown Los Santos. The area is bordered by the Del Perro Freeway to the north, the La Puerta freeway to the west, the Olympic Freeway to the south, and the Los Santos River to the east. The area is chracterised as Los Santos' most urbanised area, with the presence of the tallest high-rises in the city, including the huge Maze Bank Tower. *Downtown Los Santos *Textile City *Mission Row *Pillbox Hill *Legion Square North Los Santos North Los Santos consists of the neighborhoods that extend north from Downtown Los Santos into the Vinewood Hills at the northern edge of the city. The area is rich and suburban in nature and possesses Los Santos' most affluent and exclusive neighborhoods. North Los Santos is home to one of the wealthiest people in Los Santos. Many famous celebrities such as Poppy Mitchell reside here. Houses in North LS, such as Michael's House, are very lavish and expensive. North LS is the richest area in the city. *Burton *Rockford Hills *Vinewood *Richman *West Vinewood *Vinewood Hills *Downtown Vinewood *Hawick South Los Santos South Los Santos includes the neighborhoods or areas that define as independent cities that extend south from Downtown Los Santos. The south of the city is home to Los Santos' poorest residents. The south-central districts have several low-income housing projects and garbage lining up the streets. South LS is filled with crime and street gangs like The Families gangbanging. The city of Davis also lies in this area. South Los Santos is based off of South Los Angeles. Davis is based off of Compton. The port and docks of Los Santos is defined also as South Los Santos. Two of the most iconic districts of Los Angeles, Inglewood and Long Beach, previously featured in GTA San Andreas, are mostly absent however, aside from slight influences in other districts of Los Santos. *Strawberry *Davis *Rancho *Chamberlain Hills *La Puerta *Banning *Elysian Island *Terminal East Los Santos East Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods bounded between the Los Santos Freeway and the Los Santos Storm Drain to the west and the Tataviam and Palomino Highlands mountain ranges to the east. East LS is primarily made up of various different Hispanic/Latino immigrants, mostly Mexican. Like South LS, East LS has many criminals lurking about, and it is said that tourists are unsafe even in daytime. The Vagos operate here. The area sees considerable disparities of wealth, with northern districts (e.g. East Vinewood and Mirror Park) being home to the elite and middle classes, districts in central east Los Santos (e.g. El Burro Heights, Murrieta Heights, La Mesa) possessing working class residents and southern districts being home to many of Los Santos' harsh industrial facilities. *East Vinewood *Mirror Park *East Los Santos *La Mesa *El Burro Heights *Murrieta Heights *Cypress Flats *Murrieta Oil Field West Los Santos West Los Santos comprises the neighborhoods that sprawl west from Downtown Los Santos, extending as far as the Paci fic Bluffs, at the city's western limits. Whilst not as affluent as North Los Santos, neighborhoods in the west of the city generally still possess high levels of wealth. West LS is home to the city's beautiful beaches that are extremely crowded. The famous Pleasure Pier is located here, boasting various attractions such as a roller coaster or even a Ferris wheel. *Little Seoul (Koreatown) *Morningwood *Del Perro *Pacific Bluffs *Backlot City *Vespucci Canals *Vespucci Landmarks and Sightings Skyscrapers and corporate buildings *3 Alta Street Tower *Arcadius Business Center *Badger Building *FIB Headquarters *IAA Headquarters *Lombank Building *Maze Bank Tower *Mile High Club (under construction) *Penris Building *Richards Majestic Tower *Schlongberg Sachs Center *Union Depository Tower *Weazel Plaza *WIWANG Tower Hotels *Banner Hotel & Spa *The Emissary *Generic Hotel *Gentry Manor Hotel *Hookah Palace *Opium Nights *Pegasus Concierge Hotel *Richman Hotel *Rockford Dorset Hotel *Vinewood Von Crastenburg Hotel Residential buildings *Dream Tower *Eclipse Towers *Kayton Towers *Rancho Projects *Tinsel Towers Recreation and sports *Del Perro Plaza *Los Santos Golf Club *Maze Bank Arena *Pleasure Pier *Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club *Rockford Plaza *Vinewood Bowl *Vinewood Racetrack Government *Del Perro City Hall *Los Santos City Hall *Rockford Hills City Hall Iconic landmarks *Rancho Towers *Sightings Bar & Restaurant *Tequi-la-la *Vinewood Sign Air and Sea Ports *Los Santos International Airport *Port of Los Santos Important Highways/Streets Transportation. Los Santos offers a wide range of transportation, including a connected major highway system, and several other smaller highways, with several exits and on-ramps around the city. The city also has its own rapid transit system named the Los Santos Transit. Buses can also be seen spawned in traffic all around the city. Like most cities, Los Santos traffic is monitored and controlled by the Los Santos Transport Traffic Control System which allows the city to control traffic lights and manipulate conditions and the flow of vehicles on the streets and highways. Los Santos International Airport (LSX) is located south of Los Santos and is the only airport in the city. Law Enforcement LSPD The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, along with the Los Santos County Sheriff's Department. They are based on the real life Los Angeles Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars and also reflects on their corrupt nature. Unlike the LCPD, they use newer Vapid Police Cruisers and also use Vapid Interceptor, as apposed to the Merit-based Police Patrol, but they still use the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units, respectively. The LSPD is accused of corruption and racism, much like its predecessor and the LAPD. NOOSE The NOOSE also has a presence in the city of Los Santos, as one of its branches is located in the Los Santos International Airport area, while its main headquarters are located in the Palomino Highlands, north-east of the city. Crime For the most part of the city, many of the neighborhoods in Los Santos suffer from high crime rates, specifically the southern part of the city. Since the 1990's, Los Santos is primarily affected from drug trades between many gangs in the city. These drugs include crack, cocaine, and crystal meth. Besides the drug trades, the city suffers from violence, murder, and gang-fighting in the southern part of the city (mainly Chamberlain Hills, Davis, and Strawberry). Most of these crimes are caused by the two long time rival African-American street gangs, The Families and the Ballas. They are involved in arms-trafficking as well. Other than small time street gangs, there are other influential and organized crime groups in the city. The Marabunta Grande, a powerful Salvadorian crime syndicate, are expanding their operations to Los Santos. They have fierce rivalries with other gangs all over San Andreas that are involved in the narcotics trade. Another gang, the Los Santos Triads, are a Chinese crime syndicate have lots of influence by using their owned businesses around Los Santos as fronts for their crime and importing narcotics from the docks. Healthcare *Central Los Santos Medical Center *Mount Zonah Medical Center *Pillbox Hill Medical Center *St. Fiacre Hospital *Eclipse Medical Tower